Traditional correlation algorithms are relatively fast and robust. One example of correlation algorithms is the basic Vector Correlation algorithm described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,530, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference. However, traditional correlation algorithms (including the basic Vector Correlation algorithm) have the shortcomings of lacking rotation-independence and of lacking scale-independence. Geometric pattern location algorithms may be rotation-independent and may be scale-independent. However, geometric pattern location algorithms have the shortcomings of lacking the relative speed and robustness of traditional correlation algorithms. Thus, there is a need in the image processing and computer vision fields to create a new and useful method for fixed-rotation and rotation-independent image correlation. This invention provides such a new and useful method for rotation-independent image correlation.